The Wrong Weasley
by Kalyov
Summary: POST DH: Is Ron actually the right Weasley for Hermione, or is it the mourning George? GW/HG/RW Raited M for sexual content possible rape in later chapters.
1. Camping

Hermione ran her fingers thought her hair trying to brush the sawdust out of her brown locks. Just when she thought sawdust was hard to extract from her mane, her fingers brushed up against a mass of sticky tree sap. She eyed the man standing before her as she picked at the knot in her hair. "I thought you were better than this; I mean to seducing me?" She said teasingly as she watched him replace his robe.

His eyes danced with laughter. "I guess you were wrong." He said a smirk appearing on his lips as he pulled his arm into the sleeve of his robe.

"Well then, aren't I the lucky one?" She replied buttoning up her shirt as he smirked silently laughing.

Hermione giggled as he wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her close. "Now George..." She wasn't able to finish for he had planted a warm kiss upon her lips. Her lips reacted to his for a feating moment before she brought her hands to his chest and gently pushed him away. 'Like I was trying to say..." She breathed. "We should start acting like civilized adults and not wild animals, I think the fun ended when I found sap in my hair." She said light heartedly as she spun her hair into a loose bun on the top of her head.

George kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I'll go first, okay?" Hermione nodded as he pulled away.

He grinned and spun on his heal trudging back towards the campsite.

Hermione stared after him for a few seconds before gathering herself. She brushed herself off to make sure she was presentable and slowly made her way back to the clearing.

Once she got to the clearing she pulled open the flap of the seemingly small pup tent and ducked inside. The inside was much roomer than it appeared from the outside, Hermione stood there in the doorway for a minuet or two while she took in her surroundings; seeing what magic could do still amazed her.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped hopping up and running over to her. "Where have you been, it seems like you've been gone forever!"

"I just went for a walk." She replied sitting down in one of the chairs by the stove; she was half telling the truth, she did walk.

"We already ate, but we left you some." Luna said in her dazed like voice from the corner of the tent.

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were all camped in once tent while Harry, Ron, Neville, and George were in the one beside them; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had their own tent pitched somewhat away from theirs. The weather was fairly nice for spring, dryer than usual, but still a bit chilly. Hogwarts had just let out for easter, letting Hermione, Luna, and Ginny have a rest from their studies.

It had been almost a year since the fighting had stopped, now it was time for repair and restoration; Mr. Weasley was thankful to finally get a break for he had been working almost non-stop around the clock, just taking cat naps here and there. Harry, Ron, and Neville were taking a break from Auror training, and George was still trying to get over the loss of his twin brother along with his mother.

Times had been rough since the war, everyone trying to rebuild their lives and regain their old ways. Some were struggling more than others, the ones who had lost a loved one. The Weasley family had pulled out of their mourning state a few months earlier; tough two still could not let go. Mrs. Weasley and George could not find their old selves, though Molly was doing much better than her son was.

Over the past three months Hermione had conversed with George through owl post, afraid he would loose himself in self pity and sadness for the loss of Fred.

Hermione sat in front of the stove watching the fire, listening to it pop and crackle as she thought.

_Hermione had stumbled over a letter from Mrs. Weasley which was addressed to Ginny, she had placed on her bedside table after reading it. Curiosity got the better of Hermione and she had taken advantage of it's presence and read it. Mrs. Weasley had written about George's rapidly increasing state of depression. She was scared the feelings would over come him and he would drowned in them, she was scared for her son._

_Not really knowing what she was doing or how it would help, Hermione had picked up and quill and sent the mourning Weasley a letter. The first letter she sent never got a reply so after a week of waiting she gave up and sent a second one. Hermione was surprised when she was woken late one night to an owl pecking on her beside window. She had got up and crossed to it letting the bird fly into the room and land on her desk. Walking over to the desk she pulled the parchment from the messenger's leg and started to read with the aid of the moon. _

_The reply had been short, very short; in fact it had only been one line. But when she sent back her reply she knew the next would be much longer._

"A knut for your thoughts." Ginny said pulling up a chair up beside Hermione. "Looks like something is bothering you, whats up Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and brought her eyes back into focus. "I'm fine thanks." She said forcing herself to smile. All emotion was drained from her and all she could do was sit there and drowned herself in her thoughts.

"You sure? Because you look really out of it, did something happen to you on your walk?" Ginny asked worried.

_'Yes, something did happen on my walk.' _Hermione thought to herself. As she sat there pondering for a bit while Ginny searched her expression, her mood started to change; she grinned and turned towards Ginny. "Don't worry Gin, nothing happened; I'm fine, or rather I'm better than fine. I just got lost in thought, but I'm okay now." She said grinning, her body alight, she was simply glowing.

Ginny's confused face twisted into one of shock. "I know this look, I've head a lot about how women 'glow' after..." Ginny trailed off in horror. "You didn't...with Ron?" Ginny gasped realizing the person it must have been, for Hermione and Ronald been dating for about a year now.

Hermione just shook her head. "No, no Ron is in his tent I think, and I haven't talked to him yet today." She said getting up to grab some of the food that was left out on the counter for her.

"The love bug has bitten." Luna said looking up from an issue of The Quibbler, which she had been thoughtly examining over the past hour,

"What do you mean the 'love bug has bitten'? That bug bit long ago, I mean Ron and her have been together for almost a year now, so hasn't it?"

"The bug has bitten again." Luna replied returning to her magazine.

Ginny's mind raised with questions as she watched Hermione nibble her food. _'What did it mean to be re-bitten?' _She wondered._ 'Did she fall in love with Ron all over again, or was that even possible since they were already in love?'_ Ginny wanted to ask her these questions but every time she said anything, Hermione would either stuff her mouth full with her supper or pretend she didn't hear her question.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hermione said after finishing her cold dinner. She quickly left the room before Ginny could question her, and ducked into the tent's bathroom.

Hermione stood in the shower letting the warm water fall over her features as she was once more lost in thought. '_Nothing happened in the woods, not really. We were just doing a bit of innocent snogging; though it did get carried away a bit, but not very far.' _Hermione still had her innocence so neither of them had gone off bounds.

Hermione shook her head as she shut the faucet off. '_Ron, wouldn't see it as innocent.' _She thought cringing at the idea of him finding out. _'He wouldn't care if it was just kisses or more, he would still consider it an offense.' _She shuddered pulling a towel around her.

She dried off and pulled on her pajamas, a tight fitting white tee-shirt and a pair of plaid low riding bottoms. She looked herself in the mirror, taking in the appearance of her shaggy wet hair falling around her face as her clothing allowed a view of her curves.

Hermione came out of the bathroom finding Ginny in mid knock. "Hurry up, we're going to roast marshmallows over the fire and make s'mores." She said grinning as she shoved Hermione's sandals in her face. "Come on they've already started!" She said running out of the tent.

Hermione sighed and slipped her sandals on. _'It's warm enough to just wear this.' _She thought to herself as she trudged towards the bonfire. Putting a smile on her face she sat down on a log beside Ginny who already had a marshmallow in the fire.

Ginny stuffed a marshmallow in one of Hermione's hands and a sick in the other. "Come on!" She said excitedly. Hermione stuck her marshmallow on the end of the stick and stuck it in the fire to roast. As she did so, she let her eyes wounder around the fire; she saw Ron staring at her from his post beside Harry and Neville; while Luna was to her left. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on their own log away from the fire's smoke. Hermione's eyes traveled around the fire twice before she decided he wasn't there. She could not find George amongst the campers, so she turned her attention back to her now flaming marshmallow.

Hermione quickly pulled her stick from the flames and blew on the flaming mass as she glared at Ginny for giggling at her. "Oh well I like them burnt anyways." Hermione said fumbling around for gram crackers and chocolate.

Luna had got up to find more marshmallows so when she felt someone sit down on the log beside her, she didn't take the time to see who it was until she felt warmth behind her ear as she listened to whispered words. "You look nice tonight." The voice said making her blush.

Hermione turned to look at the man sitting beside her. "George...not in front of Ron!" she whispered fiercely darting her eyes in Ron's direction then back at George.

"Don't worry about him, he's to busy talking and stuffing his mouth." George said indicating with a wave of his hand, his little brother who had just stuffed four marshmallows in his mouth. Hermione quickly turned away from the sight feeling sick to her stomach, Ron's table manners never did leave much to be desired.

George chuckled as he watched her reaction towards his younger brother's lack of etiquette. "How about you and I take another walk." He said taking the stick from her hands, placing it beside him on the stump with his left hand as he kept her figures clutched in his right one.

Hermione looked around to see if anyone was watching, and when she came to the conclusion that nobody was she nodded her head and let him lead her away from the warmth of the fire. She had not noticed Ron's eyes watching her, forming into a glare as George led her away.


	2. The Woods

George smiled as he lead her into the woods once again. "George It's dark, and I didn't bring my wand." Hermione said, her voice a bit too high as she allowed herself to be led into the woods.

"Don't worry I know where I'm going, we use to camp here every spring."

"Don't you think that we should go back now? I mean Ronald might be worried." Hermione said as she fallowed George's path.

"Oh Hermione, he was not even paying attention to you! All he cared about was stuffing his face. He won't even notice that you are gone, which makes him a bad boyfriend."

Hermione glared into the darkness towards the sound of his voice. "He is not a bad boyfriend, were just not always on the same level."

"I have read your letters, you can not tell me that he is the one for you. I have read too many sad letters written by your quill."

Hermione stopped stunned in her tracks, making George stop for his hand was intertwined with hers.

"You know I'm right." George said pulling her towards him, and pressing his lips against hers. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip until he was granted entry. He ran his hand up to knot itself in her brown locks as he placed his other hand on the back of her neck, drawing her closer to deepen the kiss.

Hermione brought her hands in between them both, placing her palms against George's chest. She gave a slight push and he unraveled his fingers from her hair placing them on her shoulder. As Hermione tried to break the kiss, she found herself backed into a tree; George's right hand was now cupping her face as his left hand slanked it's way to her waist.

His right hand found it's way to the back of her neck again as his lips trailed away from hers', across her jaw line to the crook of her neck. Hermione weakly struggled against him; her mind was sending her mixed signals. One second she found herself wanting more, the next she started to remember she had a boyfriend.

"George, please..." Hermione plead quietly. She wanted this to last, but she could not allow it to go any further. George hesitated for a mere second, then brought his lips back, pressing them against hers.

Hermione's senses were dwindling, she had to do something before she became lost. She let her arms drop away from his chest before she brought her left hand up to make contact with his face. George stumbled back clutching his face "Shit Hermione!"

Hermione gathered herself and stepped away from the tree. "George, I can't...I have a boyfriend and you know it. I should never have led you on earlier...Sorry."


	3. Smoldering Love

**NOTE: This is not the original third chapter, I had it written in a note book and I cant find it, so here is a new one. Once I find it I will type it up as an alternative third chapter...I can't really remember what was in it, so here is the new one.**

"Oh George, I'm sorry!" Hermione said quickly crossing to him. "I...I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just confused."

George smiled at her, "It's okay, I understand." Hermione sighed, "I wish it were easier then this, but I don't want to break Ronald's heart." George placed his hands on her shoulders, "But what about your heart? Shouldn't anything that makes you happy, make him happy?

Hermione pulled away, "It's not that easy, remember who were talking about?" "Yes I know who were talking about." George said slightly aggravated. "Now don't get mad...I'm sorry I can't make tis work the way you want it to." She said frowning.

"I'm not mad, just confused about us. You where there for me when nobody else was, you where my light in the dark. I had been having dark thoughts before you broke though my wall and showed me the way out." It broke Hermione's heart to hear George talk like that, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright George, I'm yours." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

George held up his hand, "Hold up Hermione, I know I want you but you can't just say I'm yours. We have to stop this, I shouldn't have expected more from you, I mean your with my younger brother, not me."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. George hesitated for a few seconds before returning the kiss. "I'll let him down easy." She said between kisses.

After what seemed ages, they broke apart and decided to head back towards camp. George led Hermione back to the clearing, Hermione walked out from the shadows of the forest first. George made his way back to the fire some minuets after Hermione took her place beside Ginny.

"Where have you been!?" Ginny asked confused. Hermione just shrugged and said, "Ladies room."

After that the night went slowly, it seemed to take hours before the fire died, when it really only tool about thirty minuets. After the fire had smoldered out, Hermione trudged back towards the tent exhausted from the long day.

After brushing her hair out, Hermione flopped down on her bed the smell of bonfire smoke making her eyelids heavy with sleep.

_Without Fred I feel broken, like a part of me is missing. There is no possible words to describe what I am feeling. My heart has been ripped in two, all the happiness has seemed to have left me. Mum fusses over me, I hate to worry her; but I feel as though I will never be happy again._

_George_

Hermione woke with a start, at first she thought it had been the dream that had awoken her, but she ruled that option out when a cold hand was pressed against her mouth.


	4. So You Want To Be Loved

**This is a graphic part (be warned)...and this is my first try at this...so yeah, here yah go! The Horrible Rape…..Sorry I had to add this but to ell the story it needed to be in here…**

"W…What?" Hermione gasped before there where whispered words which sounded a lot like Silencio the Silencing Charm, the next thing she tried to say went unheard.

As a slurred voice whispered into her ear, she could smell the fire whiskey on the offenders' breath. "S…So y…you w…want to be loved Her-mi-one?" He sad forcing his lips down on hers as he removed his hand from her face.

His hands fumbled for the ends of her tight white fitting shirt, as his right hand slid under the top and caressed her breast while he held her down with his left. He was surprisingly strong for a drunken man.

He dragged his leg over her body, resting it by her side. He had one led on either side of her while he used his body to pin her to the cot.

His left hand traveled down her arm and across her waste to the edge of her shirt, he lifted her shirt up and over her head after a fairly good fight.

"Aww you know you want it." He said before forcing his lips upon hers again. He drunkenly fumbled with her breast until he became bored with them.

His lips traveled down her jaw line and down her neck where he found her pulse point. As his mouth developed what would later become a hickey, his fingers found themselves untying her pajama bottom strings.

Hermione struggled against him, trying to jerk from his grasps but t was no use, he was just too strong for her. Quidditch had made him strong and the fire whiskey had put his emotions into full blow.

His fingers had slipped below the waste line of her plaid bottoms and he was rubbing his hand against the thin material of the undergarment that was blocking off connection with her skin.

Hermione's hand came in contact with her attackers face, though he didn't flinch a bit.

There was a look of fiery passion mixed with lust and anger in his eyes as he shrugged out of his clothes. After tugging the rest of Hermione's clothes off, he repositioned himself over her.

Hermione tried with all her might to push him off but she just wasn't strong enough.

Annoyed with her squirming he pinned her arms above her head.

Silent tears flowed down her face as she laid there defeated, her innocence taken from her.


	5. Broken

**Sorry it's short too but it must be so to get the next one written.**

Hermione found herself in the corner of the tent with a blanket wrapped around her forcefully exposed body. Tears ran down her face as she looked into the eyes of the man who betrayed her. He had taken advantage of her forcing her to do things she had no desire to do. The man who sat before her had a look of sheer terror on his face, he had been pleading for her forgiveness though she could only stare at him in silence.

She had thought he was her best friend, her confidante, someone who would never hurt her in this way. She met her attackers' eyes, never had she seen such a look in his eyes. She had known this man for years, or so she thought.

His ginger hair fell into his eyes as he tried one last time to ask for her to forgive him. "Please Hermione…" He whispered, not finishing his sentence when he realized it was no use.

It felt as if the earth had stood still and nobody was able to make it spin again. Her trust in this man would never be the same again; forever would their relationship be on the rocks.

The night wore on with reality hitting them as they sat there quietly stunned. A new flow of tears shed onto Hermione's cheeks finding their way to her trembling lips from her puffy eyes as her attacker stood and left the tent.

Hermione felt broken as she watched him cross the threshold of the tent and leave her life forever, the way she had known it; for her life would never be the same.


	6. Shower

The next morning found Hermione asleep huddled in the same corner; she woke from her unconscious state when she heard a familiar voice calling her name "Hermione! Mum says to hurry up; your breakfast is getting cold." Hermione's best girl friend Ginny called from outside the tent, unbeknownst to Hermione's current fragile state.

The tired, worn out, and aching Hermione drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, before tightening the cover around her and laying her head on her pillow to fall back asleep. Her broken pieces would not willing pull themselves together, to allow her to join her fellow campers at the breakfast table.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice called again from outside the tent, making Hermione groan a reply. "I'm not hungry." She said weakly into her pillow.

Hermione's mind was numb and her body ached while her eyes stun with tears. She could hear the receding footsteps of the young Weasley, as she left her to sleep.

Moments later came the soft sweet voice of Mrs. Weasley with a simi-harsh undertone. "Now Hermione, your already practically skin and bones, its breakfast time so get up and get dressed and join the rest of us at the dinner table. "

Hermione groaned and rolled over into her back reluctantly removing the blanket from around her sore naked body as she sat up. "Shower." Was all she replied to Mrs. Weasleys silhouette as she stood and made her way towards the bathroom.

Hermione spent longer then she normally would in the shower. The warmth of the water running down her body helped to sooth her and ease the pain. She washed away the dried blood that had ran down her legs, her fingers trembling as she did so.

She shuddered as she tried to keep the image of last night out of her head. By the time she stepped out of the shower, she had convince herself that nothing had happened and that it had all been a dream.

She dressed slowly and then made her way to the middle of the campsite where a table was set up with nine people sitting around it.


	7. Woman Problems

Hermione hesitated, stopping when she saw a certain Weasley sitting at the table

Hermione hesitated, stopping when she saw a certain Weasley sitting at the table. She was about to turn around and head back to her tent when she felt a hand guiding her towards the table, making her sit down between Ginny and George.  
Scooting as close to Ginny as possible without touching, Hermione sat there as Mrs. Weasley dished scrambled eggs onto her plate.

Hermione stared at the dish in front of her with a queasy feeling in her stomach, she couldn't eat it.

_Mrs. Weasley always thought something was wrong if you could not down two plates; what would she think if I didn't even down one? _Hermione thought, pushing the food around her plate with the fork she had clutched tightly in her palm.

Ginny leaned over close to her ear. "Is something wrong Hermione? I mean, you not acting yourself today…"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and whispered "Woman problems."

Ginny nodded and turned her attention back towards her breakfast.

Hermione didn't want to tell anybody what had happened in the middle of the night, by someone she had trusted. A light blush color crept up her cheeks as she painfully remembered.

Not feeling well she got up to excuse herself she trudged back to her tent, flopping down on her cot, the place where it had happened.

Hermione ripped the covers away as hot tears ran down her cheeks. Clasping in a huddle on the floor after fighting with the sheets, she let emotion over come her.

As hot tears flowed heavily down her cheeks, gasping for breath she started to shake as she broke down. The emotion was too much for her to handle as she laid there in a crumpled mess.


	8. I Can’t Promise That

She tried to compose herself when she heard the zipper of the tent door

**Sorry most of these are short, but they stop at places I think it should.**

**Also, I do not own any of these characters sadly.**

She tried to compose herself when she heard the zipper of the tent door. She shivered as a shadow feel over her blocking the light from the half open doorway.

The man dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her into his strong arms. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione gasped for breath as she tried told hold back the sobs. "G-George." She sobbed, letting herself fall apart. This is where she was safe, wrapped in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head, trying to sooth her enough that she would talk to him.

Some time passed her in his arms letting her emotions out, him staying quiet and letting her do so.

It was midmorning before either of them spoke. Hermione's voice cracked as she spoke in barely a whisper.

She slowly and quietly explained what had happened to her the previous night, while George sat there silently his hands balling into a fist as she spoke.

He hugged her tight as he whispered into her ear, running his fingers through her hair. "He'll pay for doing this to you; I'll make sure of it!"

"No, don't!" Hermione said grabbing the front of his shirt in her fists, a look of fear was in her eyes.

"I don't want him to know." She said her scared eyes searching his. "Promise me you won't do anything to him."

"I can't promise that Hermione." George replied in a monotone voice, his thoughts far away.


End file.
